


Weird

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dominance, Indicated Illumi, Jealousy, Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Gin, One Shot, Phone Sex, Pining, Secret Relationship, Submission, adult au, replacement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua been acting weird.</p><p>Why hasn't he been looking Gon in the eyes lately, and showing up with weird scsrs on his body. He didn't mean to pry...but Gon couldn't help be concerned for his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird

**Author's Note:**

> **not edited 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry I couldn't help it after randomly thinking about Killua and Hisoka and how a relationship between them would be. Of course my Killua and Gon shipping heart had to ruin it.

Killua...was acting so weird. 

  
  


It wasn't that Gon hadn't noticed right away, the small white haired boy was just  really good at hiding things. With his mischievous nature and wicked grin that could brush off almost anything, every time Gon tried to confront him he would just be brushed aside. Much to Mr. Freece’s frustration. But when caught off guard Gon knew Killua was all sorts of- off. There was no other way to put it. 

 

The disappearing at night wasn't surprising, Gon learned to subconsciously feel when Killua had left him in a bed, or sleeping bag alone. 

 

But when Killua would wear his clothes wrong or, act like he was exhausted it was a whole other story. Killua is never that tired..and he's never so particular about what he wears. Wait actually, Killua is the most picky guy there is! But now here he was in front of him wearing a long sleeved white turtleneck with dark blue long pants. 

  
  


They look  _ big  _ on him. Even if during these past four years Killua grew taller. He was still thin,with muscles that formed around him like a second skin. He knew something was wrong..He had to get to the bottom of it. For his best friend.. 

  
  
  


“Killua…” Gon started one morning after Killua had pulled one of his all night disappearing acts. Killua and Gon shared a room for their temporary home in some random town.  It was a single bedroom, and bathroom. The bedroom wasn't really a bedroom, more like a really big room that they used as a living room, and bedroom all in one.

  
  


The albino blinked and looked up hand still holding into the door while he walked inside. Gon was sitting at the edge of the bed, and after hearing the door open he stood up. 

 

“Went out to find her again?” He asked hesitantly. Over the past few years Gon changed. Adjusting to his new Hunter life he learned to be careful, more observative. And with the marks along Killua's neck, still a brilliant red, Gon knew Killua was doing something dangerous. 

  
  


Just didn't know what. 

  
  
  


Killua raised an eyebrow and scoffed turning around to close to door.”No. I already know where Alluka is.” he said nonchalantly leaving it at that. He walked over to the bathroom door and went through locking it behind him.

 

Gon bit his tongue lightly and narrowed his eyes. What was going on? He shot up heading towards the bathroom knocking. “Killua!” He shouted out hearing the shower water running. 

  
  
  


“Just drop it Gon! We came here to find your dad remember?” Killua shouted out over the running water, so the sound didn't drown out his voice. Gon frowned and shook his head. Killua always helped him no matter what he asked for. Always been at his side even if Gon had thrown himself into some dangerous situation. Like he was now...tracking down a very dangerous man who probably knew where his father was. Yet another dangerous situation he was getting his friend into. 

  
  


“Ah..right.” he said and turned his head going to get dressed. 

  
  
  
  
  


Killua looked at his reflection in the mirror leaning against the sinks frame. He'd taken his shirt off as soon as he locked the door looking at his pale skin, over well earned muscles. He reached up though, a scarlet red drawing attention from his fairly odd set of pale coloring. Scratch marks, that came from nails clawing against his skin. 

  
  


His eyes darkened slightly knowing exactly where those and the others came from. 

  
  


His mind immediately brought up the image of that long flame like pink hair, and hard gaze that made him shiver, even here in the bathroom of his own apartment. Well, temporary apartment. He bit his lips and splashed some water on his face. 

  
  


The growing heat  only seemed to intensify though as he tried to push the memories away. Hisoka's low voice, the way his hands grabbed and dominated everything. The way he had to fight in order to preserve even a little bit of his pride against Hisoka. 

  
  
  


Killua recalled last night, and only had the smallest grin. Even though he was still younger than that freaky clown, he'd finally gotten Hisoka to look at him as more than his replacement plaything. He asked for a fight...and got exactly what he wanted. 

 

“What? Won't you try to electrocute me Killua…~” His cocky voice rang through his mind. Killua let out a shaky breath biting his bottom lip harshly. But even as he finally thought he gained some respect, he realized Hisoka...ruined him. 

  
  


“Oh! Your not in tears this time... Maybe I can bite a little harder then…?” 

  
  


Killua swallowed and moved to turn away from the sink to turn the shower on, turning it to the coldest it would go. 

 

“What cute noise will my little assassin make when I touch this… “ 

 

Killua jolted feeling all of his blood rushing south to catch up to his mind. He hasn't even made it to the shower before he felt an aching underneath him making him look down. 

 

There was an unmistakable dent in his pants and he made a face.  _ Damn it Hisoka,  _ He grit his teeth and all but threw himself into the shower.  _ Dammit to hell.  _

  
  
  
  


When Gon heard the bathroom door swing open he looked up seeing Killua coming through drying his hair while yawning. “You ready Gon?” He has the same grin he always had before doing something exciting. “Mmn!” Gone smiled finally as Killua returned to normal. 

  
  
  


It wasn't long, before they had tracked down the man who'd been carrying information about Gin’s were about a. You'd think by now after years of searching Gin would just give himself up and approach his son. But there was no such thing. Killua didn't really have thoughts about Gin. But he knew Gon was ever so curious, always searching, always wondering what type of man his father was. 

  
  


To be honest...at first this annoyed him. Why would Gon be so adamant to find someone who abandoned him all those years ago. To find someone who could very well be  _ dead _ by now.

 

This simple reason is why Killua was never really seen. Gon was always looking elsewhere. Even as Killua worked to show Gon he was the better of the two choices. He was always there and always willing to help him. He was his equal, and even more. All this. Yet Gon's eyes only had that spark in them when ever he was searching for the person who left him. 

  
  
  


Every time Killua’s thoughts reminded him of this all he could do was laugh, a dark bitter laugh.

  
  


You only want what you can't have. 

  
  
  


“The arena? What's he doing there?” Gons brows scrunched up as he thought about the possibilities of Gin wanting to go there. Money? Would he risk being found just cause he was broke? Publicity? If its popularity involved Gin would be the furthest from the scene. 

  
  
  
  


“I don't know.” Killua couldn't help the sharpness in his tone before he tensed up looking to make sure Gon hadn’t noticed it. A slight twinge of disappointment filled him when he saw Gon still focused thinning about the reasons his father would want to go to the Arena. 

  
  
  
  


His bright blue eyes found the floor. Of course he didn't notice...he couldn't help but think as he started walking, back in the direction of their apartment. “Oi! Killua wait!” Gon called out once Killua was a short distance away. Killua sped up just a little. Why couldn't he be the first thing on Gons mind. His innocent strong and amazing partner. Killua looked back to see Him jogging to catch up. 

  
  
  
  


Why can't you be  _ mine _ and mine alone? 

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Gon and Killua were packing up the little belongings they owned. They planned to leave in the morning, and head straight for the tower. They would most definitely shoot up the ranks to catch up to Gin. If he was really there. 

  
  
  
  


As Gon finished packing he looked up hearing hushed tones and faint whispers coming from the hallway that connected the room, the front door and the bathroom. It was late...and he could only think of one person to be there mumbling so quietly in the dark. Well more obviously the only person he lived with. 

  
  
  
  


Slowly Gon crept to the door and peeked out, the voices still too soft to hear. Killua was good at keeping his voice down. He looked at the albino male, seeing he was pressed against the wall, head tilted upwards a phone pressed to his ear. What was Killua up to? Gon couldn't help but think eyes focused straining his ears to hear. 

  
  
  


“You owe me!” Even in the near silent tone Killua's frustration was the easiest to pick up. Gon bit his lips and held his tongue being careful to hide his presence. If Killua caught him eavesdropping god knows the fate that would become of the dark haired Gon. 

  
  
  


“You said you were staying for a few more days….tonight won't be a problem for you will it?” 

  
  


He was absolutely dumbfounded. Who was Killua talking to? Was it something he isn't supposed to know about. A bang to the wall made Gon’s eyes widen. Killua pounded on the wall behind him, reaching up and pulling at his own white fluff of hair. 

  
  


“What do you want….you can't leave any more stupid claim marks…” 

 

Gons eyes widened remembering the scratches that flowed against Killua’s skin that morning. He could still see the faided color underneath a thin bandage. 

  
  
  


“Fine…” Killua leaned his hesd all the way back, letting go of his hair. “Your...an asshole…” he said through clenched teeth. Gon furrowed his brows. Maybe if he'd stayed silent for a bit longer he'd understand what was going on. 

 

He didn't like this though listening on someone else's conversation. It was immoral...but who ever was on the other side of the line was hurting him. Hurting Killua. So he willed himself to listen a bit longer.

 

Killua pushed off the wall and walked in the opposite direction if the main room, towards the bathroom. Gon bit down on his lip extra hard hoping the white haired male didn't sense him or something. 

  
  
  


“He won't hear me...he's sleeping.” Killua said finally before slamming the door shut. 

  
  
  
  


Gon felt confused to no ends. What was going on? 

  
  
  
  
  


It's not like he hasn't done this before.. Killua looked at himself in the bathroom mirror again before he took a seat on the edge of the tub. He bit his lips listening to the smooth silky and lethal voice in the other end of the line. 

 

“Good boy Killua~ Get all ready for me.” 

  
  


The voice itself sent more heat to his face. He unzipped his zipper, taking long deep breaths to steady himself. “Who are you calling good boy? Deranged clown.” Killua hissed through the phone, holding it between his cheek and shoulder so he could use both hands. 

 

Closing his eyes he let his hands push his pants down roughly, pooling at his ankles. “Mmn come bite me.” Hisoka taunted, the smirk evident through his voice. Killua wrapped one hand around his half hard shaft, struggling to keep his breathing even and steady like he was taught. 

 

“I will.” He said voice barely breaking into a shake. He squeezed the base of his cock lightly gritting his teeth and letting out a long breath of relief. His hand was smooth and soft, making his hips jerk forward into his fist. Biting down in his own lips harshly Killua refused to give Hisoka that satisfaction of winning so easily. 

  
  


But something about someone being able to  _ hear _ him. It made him even harder, using his hand to strangle a moan from escaping his lips. A heat surged up from his abdomen to his neck crawling up to his face. 

  
  


Hisoka chuckled. He heard the strained attempts if Killua staying silent. “I thought you said your precious partner was asleep. Uncover your mouth.” The voice was teasing, but the last sentence held a command. Killua just bucked into his fist again letting out another muffled moan thighs tensing as he pumped his hand faster around his cock. His body was hot, and his back was arching into his hand wanting more friction and pleasure ffrom the simple task. 

  
  
  


Simple? Yeah...

  
  


“Crap…” he cursed panting now, thumb wiping away the little droplets of precum that slid down the wide of his length. “Hisoka..” He whined panting into the phone on purpose, trying to get his own reactions out of him.

  
  


“Little Assassin...I bet you wish it were me, touching you, making you  squirm until you couldn't take it anymore.” 

 

Killua turned slightly but fixed himself noting if he moved the phone would drop. Killua had found himself wishing it was Hisoka jacking him off though. Hisoka always had that air around him, the ability to draw out the strangest things he never knew about himself. 

 

He had a power kink...Killua could tell before actually getting in a dark room with him. And So did Killua...but he didn't mind being dominated. The exact opposite...Hisoka made him  _ tremble _ .

 

Killua let out another breathy moan bucking his hips up into his hand gasping with each lusty thrust. 

  
  


When he heard a small groan from the other end, he smirked. Eyes opening just a little. The satisfaction lasted for a second thought as he himself gasped and let out a moan, squeezing along his length heart racing in his chest. 

  
  


He would win this one...he knew it…

  
  
  


“Now stop. My little assassin..” Killua's eyes widened confused, as be heard the others order. “No more touching yourself….just as you are now. Come to me.” 

  
  


Fucking sadist… 

  
  


*** 

  
  
  


Gon couldn't believe his ears. He found himself pressed against the bathroom wall, mouth agape in surprise. Even though he’d never heard this before he knew exactly what Killua was up to. The soft panting, the sharp inhales. The strained whines of pleasure. 

  
  


What rose up to his face as he pictured Killua. It wasn't supposed to be as sexy as his mind made it out to be. He didn't know exactly where Killua was, so he imagined him sitting at the edge of the sink counter, legs spread open. 

 

His bright blue eyes would be sparkling in the dark, as he panted and moaned , fingers working his own cock, pressing down on the tip making himself squirm more.

 

The albino males toes curled in pleasure as he threw his head back and let out another moan, perfectly in sync with what Gon was hearing. The walls were thin...so he could hear Killuas sounds from here. 

 

They were kind of ...hot. 

  
  
  
  


Gon shook his head. No. He needed to stop...if he kept having thoughts about Killua everything would be ruined. The friendship they both worked hard for… 

 

But as Killua shuttered in the  bathroom, a thumping sound filling the air Gon's mind went back to his mental picture. By the sound he could tell Killua wasn't on the sink counter...but somewhere near the bathtub. Was he sitting on it? Was he sitting inside? Were his legs up over the edge. 

 

Gon shifted in his place his own light pants matching those of his partners. 

  
  


A high pitched whine left the bathroom and Gon froze, eyes wide. Killua...said something. In realization Gon figured out who it was Killua was doing this for...who he was doing this  _ with.  _

  
  


_ Hisoka. ,  _ even in his mind Gon thought of the way Killua said it through breathless moans. He was getting louder.

  
  


He...felt a twinge of annoyance learning Hisoka was the one making Killua do all these things. Had Hisoka left those scratch marks on his neck? Had Killua allowed this? 

  
  


He grit his teeth brows furrowed. No way. 

  
  


“Fine…” he heard the panting Killua say on the other side of the bathroom. “Meet me at the place…” 

  
  


Gon bristled and looked at the door. He should've went back to their room and pretended to be sleeping. But he couldn't move from standing in front the door. 

  
  


Even if it would shock the white haired other. Even if it annoyed him..  Or embarrassed him… 

  
  


The door swung open and the first thing he saw was Killua’s closed eyes, squeezing together in concentration . He looked down, seeing his pants hurrily zipped up a painful looking dent pushing against the clothing. 

  
  


“Killua.” 

  
  


As soon as Gon spoke Killua’s eyes shot open mortified, color filling his cheeks. “n-what are you-?!” He was cut off when Gin reached over snatching the phone that was still pressed to Killuas red face. 

  
  


He closed it and tossed it somewhere else in the hall. “What are you doing?!” Killua shouted going forward for it only to be held in place by his best friend, his partner. He was disoriented, and couldn't keep up. He swore Gon went to sleep after they packed up all their stuff. He seen it with his own eyes. And Gon was a heavy sleeper. 

 

“Why….are you with Hisoka…” 

  
  


Killua eyes widened and he stared into those golden brown eyes. They were finally looking at him, only at him. Jealousy filling every single inch. 

 

Jealousy? Why would Gon be jealous… 

  
  
  


“What do you...Gon what are you talking about?” Killua didn't know what to feel. Embarrassed….shocked, surprised..betrayed? 

  
  
  


_ Wanted.  _

  
  


The way Gon looked at him though, made Killua feel like he was the one who betrayed his partner. Hisoka was his rival..  The one person he could never beat. The one person he always strived to be better than. 

 

How would Gon feel if he found out Hisoka managed to string Killua into his super sticky web. In a way Gon couldn't. 

  
  


It was quiet for way too long. 

  
  


“Your...Killua your...you-” Gon was never one to have trouble with words. But his eyes were determined as he looked into the blue sapphire eyes. “You're  _ mine _ . Killua.” 

  
  


The grip on Killuas shoulders tightened as Gon held him tighter. “No one else's…” 

  
  


The possessiveness in Gons voice was enough to make Killua melt. He was only upright now because of his pride, and Gons touch keeping him grounded. 

  
  


_ Your mine, no one else's  _

  
  


_ ***  _

  
  


_ “I don't care what you think,” Killua hissed eyes narrowed as he stared up to the golden eyes belonging to the significantly older man. “Your just...a...replacement. “ he felt sick saying it. But it was nothing but truth.  _

 

_ Hisoka didn't seem to care as he hungrily pressed his lips against Killuas neck, purposefully dragging his teeth against the Albino’s skin. “Fine.”  _

 

_ Long nails scraped through Killuas scalp making him grit his teeth in waiting. A rough tug made the younger male gasp in surprise but he just grunted and adjusted. “But...your mine now Killua.”  _

  
  


_ *** _

  
  


His mind raced as he felt lips against his. Gon wasn't purposeful and sly like Hisoka.. His lips were meaningful, raw with emotion, sloppy. Gon's hands were everywhere at once, hot and almost frantic. 

 

Killua could barely breathe, his chest tightening in the struggle. “Wai-Gon!” He barely got the others name out as lips were pressed against his again, a force pushing him back against a wall. 

  
  
  


He didn't know how to react...he had Gon all to himself...and he felt good. He didn't feel sick, or dirty. He felt warm, finally giving into Gon’s animalistic instincts that pushed him. 

 

His fingers found the thick black hair of Gon pulling as he was pushed further into the wall. He couldn't help but love this. 

  
  


Gon was unpredictable...in a good way. Hands touching every little spot. But Killua knew Gon had no idea what he was doing. The simple fact made him grin against the kiss. 

  
  


They finally parted, lips red and swollen. Killua looked at the other, who was panting, eyes wide with shock but determined.  His face flushed though , hands now paused on Killua's hips, fingers digging into his sides, as if Killua would slip away. 

  
  


Killua let his hands out of Gon's hair trailing them down to the sides of his face. He...he loved him. 

  
  


“I'm...sorry.” He panted out blue eyes watching for something. Gon just shook his head and brought Killua’s close, resting his head on the top of Killua's soft fluffy hair. 

  
  
  


“What about Hisoka?” Gon didn't want to ask eyes slightly narrowed keeping Killua close. 

 

Killua frowned but held onto the other as well.

  
  
  
  


“About who?” 


End file.
